Broquest
Broquest is a Quest currently taking place in Mane Chat. It was started May 9th, 2018. The gimmick of Broquest is that anyone can create an update at any time. Plot The quest centers around Bro, the main character and protagonist of the story, on his hunt to get a copy of Mr Jump Flies to the Moon, despite his internet being down. Before Bro is able to make any decisions of his own, a large muscular Kobold by the name of Green Boi breaks into his room and destroys Bro's television. Green Boi informs Bro that televisions are an evil race of aliens and in order to stay safe, he would be taking him to the moon. In order to convince Bro further, Green Boi pulls out his cock-like gun. Before Bro can choose, a mouse-like creature named Mr Mousey walks in, claiming that Green Boi is in fact from a race known as Greenmen and that they are definitely evil. He then also pulls out a gun. Mousey shoots his gun, and Green Boi eats the bullet. Green Boi then retaliates, killing Mr Mousey. Bro decides to go to the Moon to not get shot. Green Boi puts Bro into a cannon, which shoots him to the Moon. Unfortunately, it ricochets back, causing Bro to land back on Earth. Bro discovered a Goblin is waiting behind his house, and Green Boi is watching from the window. Green Boi gives Bro a map and he leaves before he gets into any trouble with Goblin-hating Wizards. Bro ends up in a Clown alley, where he is greeted by the Clownpillar, a half-clown half-caterpillar monster.Bro honks the Clownpillar's nose before taking it, causing it to go into a rage. While attempting to escape, Goku arrives for unknown reasons, only to be immediately hit with a gunshot to the head. Goku is able to survive thanks to his Sensu Beans, and the owner of the Gun is proven to be Ana. Before the Clownpillar is able to finally destroy Bro, the Wizard makes his final arrival, killing Goku. Bro decides to book it to the nearby building. Helping a little Mushroom in, Bro heads to a vending machine that begins fondling him. This is the moment Bro realizes he had left a gash in the Moon, which is likely the cause of how weird everything is. Before making a decision on what porn to buy, Bro finds his big brother, Big Bro, was shopping there as well. Bro begs him for money to get the new game, in which Big Bro hands him a copy of Pokemon Blue that he doesn't know what to do with because he's a zoomer. A large, buff Clown shoots a laser from outside, killing Ana instantly. At this moment, the television aliens have begun to arrive. The Buff Clown takes ahold of Bro, giving him a piggyback ride all the way to Hogwarts, where Bro meets very old Harry Potter and Voldemort. Bro decides it's time to head home to fix the Wifi. Entering his room, he discovers something horrific: Big Bro is waiting there, and he had killed Green Boi. Big Bro tells Bro the truth. Broquest is looping, and Big Bro was one of the few variants of the loop who was able to escape. Big Bro is trapped in an endless hellscape that can only be ended by a Bro who is able to get an ending to the quest before a reset occurs. In order to keep Bros from being trapped in an endless cycle, Big Bro was killing the ones who would not make fruitful decisions. Big Bro had admitted to killing Green Boi, who was planning on killing Bro. This was in order to save the potential of this particular loop of Broquest. But now that Bro had came back, Big Bro knew that this Bro was just another fluke, another Bro to be destroyed. Big Bro finally kills Bro, leading to the next incarnation, Sis, who awakens in a room just like Bro had before. Big Bro is revealed to still exist, with the memories of the past life still fresh in his mind. Sis is attacked by shadowy figures on the wall, which causing Sis to begin having moments of clarity and memories of past Bros. Pulling back, the Man Behind The Computer is shown watching various Broquest loops. Before pressing the Escape Key, a cat walks over the keyboard, fucking up some code or something. The Man Behind The Computer becomes fed up with this and enters the BROQUEST ACT 2 DLC PACK, causing various glitches to occur in the main time loop. Sis leaves her home, discovering the outside of her house is a cruddy alley. Heading over to a shopkeep, time crawls to a halt. 36 days pass. A shadowy figure speaks with his consultants, a Mantis person and a woman in a dress, to eliminate all the Bros. Sis discovers the new timeline Mr Mousey, who takes Sis on an adventure. Sis wanders, finding herself in a dark room, with Mr Mousey covered in glass and blood on the ground. Before stepping forward, a person in a robe stops her: The new time loop Green Boi. A moment of silence occurs before Green Boi grips Sis's head and pushes her to the ground. It's unknown what occurs here, but a new time loop quickly begins. One covered in glitches and broken artifacts. This is the new Bro Quest.Category:Quests